Saved by Pathfinder
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: Those saved by the Pathfinder team are the lucky ones…


**Saved by Pathfinder**

**A/N- in support of LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month, though a day late…**

**1,000 words or less promptfic. **

* * *

2819

Voeld, several dozen kilometers from Techiix

Hira Tovaan- light blue skin tone, violet eyes, dark blue facial markings on her forehead which trailed in opposite directions down her neck flaps, and in standard issue Resistance black armor with a matching under-suit- walked on the snow and ice towards a cave, half-dragging an injured Nahven Xaar with her arm wrapped around Hira's shoulders. "In here." She walked into the cave, and laid Nahven against the wall.

Nahven had dark purple eyes, and facial markings she added which went from her eyes down and in opposite directions down her neck flaps. And her matching armor was damaged as well.

Hira looked at Nahven's bandaged wound on her leg. _I won't let them take you. _

The Kett had relentlessly hunted and picked them off one by one. If the rest of their team was taken alive, they faced a horrific fate- either they would be enslaved or worse Exalted. And if they were turned, she and her lover could end up killing Kett that used to be their team.

Hira heard snow crunching outside. _They're here. _She removed her assault rifle from her magnetic straps on the back of her armor and headed to the mouth of the cave, pressing her back against the wall.

Nahven turned her attention to her, eyes glassy. "Are we going to die here? Or get taken?

Hira shook her head. "No. I won't let them. And we might just luck out with the Pathfinder and Bain Massani on this planet. Maybe one, or both, teams have caught wind of our situation and are coming. And knowing the Pathfinder's 'always try to help the Angara' thing she has going, I wouldn't be surprised if she shows up last second."

Nahven sighed, eyes on the ground. "Stars...I hope so. The thought of being taken, and becoming a monster..." She looked down, sounding terrified. "...no, no, no. Don't think about that."

"They're here." Hira aimed her assault rifle outside. She heard footsteps which sounded very close. And whipped around the mouth of the cave to the side of the mountain and pulled the trigger, giving the Kett Destined unlucky enough to be at point-blank range a lethal amount of plasma to the face.

The Kett fell over dead, his face a scorched green and black mess.

She charged up her bioelectricity into her arm and a Kett Wraith came out of cloak with a growl. She thrust her arm forward, unleashing a stream of electricity, frying the Kett Wraith.

More Kett came down the path leading to the side of the mountain, and she knew she didn't have enough bioelectric energy or ammo for all of them.

The Destined leading them spoke. "Surrender now."

Hira readied her bioelectricity. "No, we'd rather die than-!" She heard the roar of a vehicle's engine. _D__oesn't sound Angaran or Kett...__is it her or Bain__?! _

Moments later, who it belonged to revealed itself when a white and blue six-wheeled vehicle with the words N-1 Nomad on it came into view, splattering Kett and spun so the rear was facing the mountain when it crushed an unlucky Anointed between itself and the rocks.

The Destined looked between Hira and the vehicle, before Hira unleashed her charged-up bioelectricity on the Kett, shocking him and sending him flying. He landed, still twitching, and Hira emptied her remaining clip into the Kett and he went still.

The doors opened followed by the sound of biotics being used on the other side.

On Hira's side, Peebee jumped out of the Nomad followed by Jaal, and Liam from the backseat.

Sakura Ryder ran to the team from around the Nomad, biotic aura dissipating. "Sorry, missed two." She came to a stop and sighed. "We came just in time didn't we? Saw them rounding up what I believe were the rest of your team onto a drop ship, put a stop to that. Made sure they were evacuated to Techiix. Then followed the Kett bodies and boot-prints in the snow here."

Hira sighed in relief. "Thank the stars. You did. So the others are alive?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but wounded. Might have to take them to Aya on my ship."

Jaal looked at the Pathfinder. "Glad we got here on time. Too many times...rescue comes far too late..."

Sakura looked at the Angara. "I did say I'd help in whatever way I could. Your people suffered so much at the hands of the Kett...and it makes me want to do my part to ease that suffering."

Hira looked back to the cave. "Nahven is injured, needs assistance walking."

Liam approached. "Let me help. Name's Liam Kosta, crisis specialist."

"Follow me." Hira walked into the cave, Liam close behind.

Nahven looked at Hira, relief on her face. "I presume it's..."

"Yes, the Pathfinder and her team. And Jaal is with them as usual." She helped Nahven to her feet, wrapping one of her arms around her shoulder.

One quick look of the bandaged wound was all Liam needed. "We should check the injury at Techiix." He wrapped Nahven's other arm around his shoulders.

Together, the three headed back to the Nomad, the rest of the Pathfinder team kept watch for more Kett.

Hira entered the backseat, and scooted over to the left side, and helped Nahven inside and sat beside her. Liam followed, taking his seat on the right side.

Sakura entered the Nomad on the driver's seat, with Jaal sitting in the middle front seat, and Peebee on the left side front seat.

Sakura closed the door on her side, Peebee doing likewise with the one on hers. The Pathfinder started the Nomad. "Everyone ready?" After replies of "Yes." she accelerated the vehicle, away from the cave and towards Techiix.

Nahva turned to Hira and embraced her. "Glad we got out of there. I thought we were done for."

Hira leaned in. "Same here, and glad I didn't lose you, taoshay." She kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**A/N-**

**In the absence of game mechanics, I thought- Voeld is a good place for Liam to...practice his crisis specialist skills...**

**After all, Liam is a crisis specialist...but unfortunately we never really get to see him put those skills to use. **

**And bringing another squad member would allow for a two by two split, one should never go alone on Voeld...lest the Kett snatch you away!**

**And about Angaran eyes and skin tones- wish we had some more variety, so I added some here. **


End file.
